


Of Lipstick And Tears

by dollalpaca



Series: Waitress AU [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Waitress, F/F, Fluff, TW slight verbal harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: In the middle of a rush at the restaurant, Gigi has a nasty experience with a customer. Crystal tries to help as good as she can, without breaking the dude's nose.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Waitress AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711372
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Of Lipstick And Tears

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been a moment since i posted anything about waitress AU. this is set before "in my head, we belong", because i wrote this way before the multi chap, but i've never posted it outside of tumblr. hope you enjoy! there are some tweaks here and there, but for the most part is very loyal to the original :)

The restaurant is _packed_. All the girls are trying their best to serve their customers as fast and good as they can, and all three cooks are working as fast as they can to have their orders on time. The kitchen has turned into a war zone and the waitresses come and go from it, balancing multiple orders in their hands — and arms sometimes.

They’re lucky they haven’t gotten any rude customer yet, there’s always at least one in full nights like this, but they try to be positive about it so they pray that tonight they only get the nice couples on dates or families with mildly well behaved kids.

“I have a feeling that tonight’s tips are going to pay half of my rent,” Crystal comments to Gigi as they’re getting their orders, Gigi laughs a little, trying to accommodate all three plates all over her arms. It surprises Crystal how fast Gigi’s gotten used to this, since she’s been working at the restaurant for just six months at this point.

“I’m not quite sure if half of my rent, but surely I could buy some nice fabrics after today,” she says with a giggle as they’re exiting the kitchen. They part ways since their clients are on complete opposite sides of the restaurant.

When Crystal puts down the orders she takes a deep breath and drops her shoulders, feeling her feet and back ache. She rubs her neck, longing her comfy bed. Crystal can’t wait for the shift to be over; though nights like this are a blessing when it comes to tips, they’re also draining as all hell. She’s lucky tomorrow is her day off — she’s ready to do nothing but stay in bed, watch Netflix and hang out with the cat that keeps appearing on her firescape, asking for food. 

She’s going around to make sure all her customers are fine, to check if they need anything, while thinking if she should maybe adopt the cat and name it Tic Tac —there are more important things she should be thinking about, she knows it, but right now it’s what keeps her from bursting at a crying kid in table seven, wailing so loud it makes her ears hurt. Thank God it’s not her table.

There’s a couple that wave at her to come over and she’s about to hurry herself and go to their table, when there’s a loud noise that silences everyone in the restaurant. 

Crystal turns around, looking in direction of the noise and soon there are angry screams echoing in the restaurant. She runs to the scene when she sees Gigi’s blonde ponytail stand still as an angry man yells at her.

“Sir, what seems to be the problem?” Widow raises her voice to ask just when Crystal is stepping into the scene. Crystal looks at Gigi and notices the stains in her uniform and the broken porcelain on the ground.

Gigi is staring at the ground, her lips pursed as she fights back the tears.

“This useless excuse of a waitress tripped over with my suitcase and now my suit is ruined!” He snarls, screaming in Gigi’s face.

Crystal frowns, putting a protective arm around Gigi’s shoulders.

“Sir, may I ask why your suitcase was in the floor on the first place?” Crystal speaks to him with the same tone one would speak to a five year old throwing a tantrum. He gets visibly red and aims to grab Gigi’s arm, but Widow gets in the middle.

“You don’t touch her, or I’ll call the cops,” she says with a fiercely protective glare. “Crystal, take Gigi to the bathroom. I’ll handle him.” Crystal doesn’t need any other word before she’s dragging Gigi to the bathroom.

There’s a screaming match going on behind them, but Crystal is trying to block out all of it. Otherwise she’d turn around and deliver a swift punch in the man’s face.

Nobody makes one of her sisters cry without facing the consequences. Least of all Gigi. Gigi, who’s fresh off from college and has no idea what to do with her degree yet but she’s trying to remain positive, who’s always willing to learn and be useful around, who doesn’t get mad at them when they make her pick up sixteen cards when they play Uno.

Gigi, who Crystal might have a little crush on. But just an itty bitty crush.

The bathroom is deserted, which is particularly weird in a night like this, but Crystal doesn’t pay it much mind. The moment the door is closed tears fall down Gigi’s cheeks and Crystal pulls her into a hug and Gigi buries her face in Crystal’s chest right away. Crystal feels bad for her; she knows this is pretty much the first time Gigi has to deal with an asshole customer, and Crystal wishes she could tell her this is the last time it’ll happen, but that’s not realistic, so instead she just tries to calm her down.

“C’mere, shh, it’s okay,” Crystal says softly, rubbing Gigi’s back. “That’s it, that’s it. Get it all out. Shh.” The fabric in Crystal’s uniform is getting damp by Gigi’s tears, but she can’t bring herself to care.

Right now, her priority is comforting Gigi.

“Take a deep breath, honey, and tell me what happened, please.” Gigi sniffles a little and does as Crystal say, withdrawing a little from Crystal’s embrace.

“I was just delivering my orders. I was too focused in not letting the plates fall that— I didn’t see—” Crystal gently strokes her shoulders when she begins to stutter. Gigi takes another deep breath and goes on. “The man was barely sitting down when I tripped with his suitcase, and the food fell on both of us. But…”

Gigi holds up her palms, showing Crystal the cuts in them. Crystal panics slightly. Oh, no.

“I tried to pick up the broken pieces before he started yelling,” she explains and Crystal freaks out trying to remember where the first aid kit was.

Crystal patches her up with the first aid kit Widow keeps in her office. She sneaked to get it while Widow was kicking out the man with the help of other customers.

She puts the bandaids with the utmost care, softly taking her hands into hers and treating Gigi as if she was made of porcelain — which, with that skin and perfect bone structure, she might as well be.

When Gigi is all done, she tries to go back to attending the tables, but Widow obliges her to rest until her shift is done upon seeing the bandages in her hands. Widow says she can’t let her go on working if she had an accident in the workplace — “What kind of boss would I be? The kind that everyone hates, so you sit this shift out. I’m not taking a no for an answer,” she tells her, and Gigi smiles sheepishly, muttering an “Okay, boss,” in response.

Gigi might’ve not noticed the motherly stare Widow gave her, but the rest sure did.

The rush stops and the girls get a break from the chaos. Some of them lurk around the restaurant just in case, and others stay in the kitchen. 

Crystal is talking with Jaida about this movie she saw last week when Gigi taps her shoulder.

“Everything fine, G?” She asks, not being able to help the slightly concerned tone in her voice. Gigi nods with a little smile.

“I noticed I didn’t properly thank you for helping me,” she says softly, fidgeting with her fingers. Crystal is about to reply she doesn’t have to thank her when Gigi stands in her tiptoes and leaves kiss oan Crystal’s cheek. “Thanks, Crys.” Gigi turns around and heads towards the kitchen, and if Crystal didn’t know better she’d swear she saw her blushing.

Crystal’s cheeks get a rosy tone, brushing her fingers against the lipstick mark Gigi left. Jaida says she has something in her face, but Crystal doesn’t bother wiping it off for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as @chachkisalpaca !


End file.
